What A Curse Can Reveal
by CrescentMoon760
Summary: Kagome has a curse placed on her that she must have a pup with Sesshomaru. Only thing is, is the feelings mutual with Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

**What a Curse Can Reveal**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was walking through the forest when she suddenly spotted someone carrying something in their arms. As curious as she is, she went to investigate.

"Excuse me but what is that in your arms?" asked Kagome.

When the woman turned around, Kagome felt something hit her full force and she fell unconscious.

"You are bound to have a pup with the man you love." the woman cursed.

When Kagome awoke, she remembers seeing the woman carrying a baby in her arms and she caught a glance at the baby. The baby had snow white hair, golden eyes, two silver strips on each cheek, and a dark blue crescent moon. She saw that the woman and baby are gone. But what Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru was watching her and he knows about the curse. She then saw a note and read it out loud.

"You are bound to have a pup on your own with the man you love, and will become pregnant on your own. You will still be a virgin but the baby will look like the father." Read Kagome.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Once Sesshoumaru herd her, his eyes widened slightly. He knew that curse, but it could only be told by one person.

**Kagome POV**

When I returned to camp, it was dark out and InuYasha was not there. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kazu were all asleep around the fire.

'Well, while InuYasha is rutting with kikyo, I will go for a walk and go find satsuki to see if she knows about the curse.'

So she got her stuff to go find satsuki.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

'We shall go find satsuki and tell her to get that curse off of MY KAGOME!' Sesshoumaru's demon said.

**With Satsuki**

"Well they obviously don't know they love one another. This will be fun, I can't wait! Sesshoumaru and my dear niece Kagome will never know their fathers wish. If only my sister, sakura will just tell Kagome the truth. I think its time to visit my dear sister in the future. I can't believe that Kagome doesn't remember about being in love with Sesshoumaru, and being an inu priestess demoness princess of the eastern lands."

**With Sakura In the future**

'Well I guess I have to tell Kagome the truth.'

**With InuTashio**

'It's about time to go tell Sesshoumaru' thought InuTashio.

"Kisho! Where are you old friend? We need to go seek Sesshoumaru and your dear Kagome!" shouted InuTashio.

"What! Kagome is back? After all these years?"Asked/shouted Kisho.

"Yes old friend! Satsuki has finally found her and placed the spell on her!"Said InuTashio.

"InuTashio, before we go, you need to tell Sesshoumaru's mother/ your mate, Jen, that kagome is back! You know how she loves kagome!" Kisho told InuTashio.

" Yes but I am afraid that if I tell her she is going to want to go with us" Said InuTashio,

" But what's so wrong with that InuTashio?" Said Kisho.

"Well um," InuTashio stutters,

" What is with you InuTashio" Said Kisho.

"JEN IS PREGNANT AND I DON'T WANT HER TO TRAVEL" Yells InuTashio.

"Well congratulations old friend! But we need to hurry and get to Sesshoumaru." Kisho said

**With Kagome **

Kagome had finally arrived at satsuki hut and masked her scent to surprise her. When she was at the huts entrance when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice so she stayed to listen.

**With Sesshoumaru and Satsuki**

"Satsuki I want you to take that curse off of My Kagome! Or I will kill you!" said Sesshoumaru.

"No can do Sesshoumaru! It is your mother, father, and kagome's mother's wish! You can't go against it!" yelled satsuki.

**With Kagome**

Kagome barged in the hut while satsuki and Sesshoumaru were still arguing, until they sensed her in the hut.

"Well its so nice to see you kagome my dear." Said satsuki.

"Satsuki, what's going on here? And what's Sesshoumaru doing here saying all this crap about, 'Satsuki I want you to take that curse off of My Kagome! Or I will kill you!' crap?" she asked very, very ** off.

"Well, uh, Sesshoumaru, you want to take this one?" satsuki asked.

"Oh no, I believe she asked you" Sesshoumaru said very calmly.

"Well, you should ask your mother. She will tell you. Now out of my house both of you for I have to do some important things. Bye!" satsuki yelled pulling Sesshoumaru and kagome out the door and slamming the door in their faces.

"Well Sesshoumaru, I believe your have some explaining to do before I…" and before kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru had picked her up bridal style and were in the sky. Once Kagome saw how high they were in the sky, she held on to Sesshoumaru like her life depended on it.

**Note: Hi everyone this is CrescentMoon760. This is the first chapter of What A Curse Can Revel. It has been beta read by my best friend KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun. Please enjoy and review.**

**CrescentMoon760**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone

This is KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Ruby's BFF. I was asked to tell you all why she has not been on or updating. She currently is not allowed on the computer so that means no writing. Please stick with her for she will be coming back soon. She is a awesome writer, I half to say that.

In the mean time you can check my storys out that she is helping me edit on my account. Do not fear she will be here soon.

By,

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun

For

CrescentMoon760


End file.
